The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art
A double clutch transmission (DCT) has a double clutch assembly having two separate clutches for odd gear sets and even gear sets.
The double clutch assembly has two actuators for separately driving two clutches, in which the actuator may be configured of an electric motor, or the like.
However, as the high-capacity actuator is installed to stably maintain operability of a clutch, we have discovered that there is a disadvantage in that the existing double clutch assembly has a heavy weight, takes up a large installation space due to a large size, has high manufacturing costs, and has a high heat radiating amount.